Ad hominem
by Etspera
Summary: "It takes three meetings to realize she can never win." Javert/Éponine  5th chapter.
1. Chapter 1

I.

Éponine Thénardier was almost sixteen when she first met the infamous Inspector.

It was a chilly Saturday night and she walked home soaking wet because some fancy carriage scattered all the water from the street at her. She ran home with an unnatural speed to change, though she knew that her father will be probably furious knowing she couldn't rob the priest on the Rue Centime and that instead of pick pocketing, she visited Marius in the ABC café.

She is relieved when she sees the house with warm light inside and prepares herself for the eternal lecture and possible beating. But instead of having a mad frown on his face, his father has a fake smile and a honeyed voice on.

"Come, 'Ponine," he starts, then pauses. His eyes flash with anger as he sees his daughter's destroyed clothes, and Éponine can tell he forces himself to continue " My poor darling, come, sit by the fire before you catch a cold!"

She is so confused that she doesn't fully realize that there is another person in the room until she finally looks around. The minute Éponine does that, her heart almost stops from the fear.

Near the fireplace, still as a statue, sits the man who is feared by every one of the thieves in Paris. Inspector Javert started to examine her with his steel-colored eyes which seemed to burn a hole in her head.

She shivers and breaks the eye contact.

"Monsieur L' Inspecteur is here to ask about Cosette." Éponine is surprised to find her mother in the corner. "Would you care for a drink, perhaps, sir?"

Javert dismissed the wine with the motion of his hand and turned to Mr. Thénardier.

"I am more interested in the man who took your foster daughter some years ago. Did he tell you his name or profession?"

Monsieur and Madame Thénardier exchanged a worried look. _Of course they didn't_, thought Éponine. _The man who came had money, that's what mattered._

"He… he didn't," said her mother finally with such imitated humbleness, that Éponine wanted to throw up. "He seemed like a wealthy gentleman, sir, and looked completely trustworthy."

A sneer appeared at the corner of Javert's mouth.

"I see. So you gave the child to a stranger without knowing anything about him in order to gain some profit. How clever."

The sheer sarcasm seemed to hit the Thénardiers in the face and seemed to shrink them several inches.

The policeman stood up. Éponine roughly compared her height to the man and concluded that she would be able to reach his shoulders.

"'Ponine!" shrieked her mother suddenly. "Go and accompany the Inspector 'till he reaches the end of the road!"

Her mother's word could be deciphered as: Go and try to get some information out of this bastard. Now.

She seriously doubted he would even talk to her.

"There is no need for that." Javert said sternly, more as an order than an option. He looked at Éponine for the second time. He had a small smile on the corner of his hard-lined mouth that didn't quite reach his eyes. "The Mademoiselle should change before she gets ill."

She realized what he was referring to, and blushed furiously.

When he left, she didn't get beaten by her father who seemed to forget completely that she didn't even bring home money. He seemed crazed as her mother lectured her to avoid that Inspector.

"So' of a bitch like that cannot be reasoned with, 'Ponine, "he said. "Want to see you suffer 'till you're dead."


	2. Second meeting  first part

**Thank you so much for your reviews guys! I looked through the previous chapters, and I will edit them when I have the chance. Hopefully this one will be smoother.**

**And now, I present you the second chapter.**

**Enjoy and review!**

II. A.

She was already sixteen when two guards accompanied her to the Police Station for stealing a bottle of wine from Monsieur Lachovre, the salesman.

The wine sadly shattered as they caught her. _Pity_, she thought. _If I was drunk I would be at least happy to see the Inspector._

The Inspector is just as she remembered him to be.

Clean. Crisp. Immaculate uniform. Broad shoulders. Dark hair with some grey. Grey eyes with cold fire. Sneering mouth.

As he was writing his reports, Éponine admired the majestic letters he created. She never really learned to write, and her reading abilities were very poor. As she watched the pen in his long fingers, Éponine wondered when he learned to write so magnificently.

"I asked you a question, girl. " She is dragged back into reality and into the hard face of the man. "Or are you so dull that you can't even answer?"

Fury arose in her with such power that she had to swallow the insults that she wanted to throw at him. _Relax_, she thinks, _if he thinks you are polite and an idiot he might let you go._

"Oh, sir" she congratulated herself for the pathetic voice and pitiful look she threw at the floor. "My sister is dying and we do not have the money to buy medicaments… I didn't want her to feel pain… Surely, that's not a sin?

When she finally dared to look up, the policeman was standing right in front of her. Éponine knew she has miscalculated when she assumed she can reach his shoulders. Javert was in fact menacingly tall; so tall that it made her wince. She also knew that Javert thought was exactly she feared of: that stealing wine is the most disastrous sin ever been committed.

She gulped and waited.

When he finally spoke, his voice was dangerously low.

"I am not interested in your lies, _mademoiselle _"he was mocking her, and suddenly she wished that she didn't try to steal the wine. "Tell me your full name so that I can choose you a cell for five months."

She almost fainted at the heard number, at the _mere idea_ of prison. There were true tears in her eyes now, ready to fall and flow.

"Monsieur, I have no excuses. But I simply _have to_ steal."

His hands suddenly grabbed her face, the long fingers cold on her cheeks.

"Tell me, wench," Javert said, his breath far too hot in her ears. "How stupid do you think I am?"

Before she even could stop herself, Éponine furious voice came out as a silent, repressed whisper.

"Don't worry Monsieur L'Inspecteur; you are a self-righteous bastard, not stupid at all."

For a startling moment, the policeman looked at her like he would be ready to break her neck. She noticed that one of his veins pumped with an unnatural force in his neck and that his jaw was so strongly clutched that it might have cause severe teeth damage. His fingers held her cheeks painfully tight and there was no sound in his room only their raging breath. Éponine knew that the chance of freedom just flew away along with her possibility of getting out of prison before she reaches forty. Her former tears that have dried a minute ago became covered with new ones and she desperately wanted to turn her head away from the Inspector.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Javert's face became composed and still.

"Better to be self-righteous than weak, Mademoiselle."

He let her go, and she hid her face in her dirty coat. She not only felt weak, but extremely tired and completely ugly. Her face was a muddy mess, her thick mass of hair out of order, her man-like clothes over worn.

While she lamented, Javert sat down on his chair once again, his face now in a controlled façade.

"I will ask the question once again. Why did you steal?"

"I wanted to be drunk."

"Ah," the detestable sneer at the corner of his mouth appeared again. "Now the truth is finally out. Wasn't so hard, was it, girl?"

Éponine didn't stop though. Her mind suddenly started working again, and the chance for revenge shone ahead.

"Yes, you see," her voice became deeper, and a little bit rough. "There is no other cure for the love sickness."

"Please, spare me from the tragedy of your life."

"Ah, but Monsieur," she sighed seductively, her brain already laughing loud. "Why do you think I stole that bottle of wine?"

He seemed to froze, but his eyes seemed to burn even more as he looked at her.

Éponine didn't look away.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**To be continued… **


	3. Second meeting second part

**Reviewers: Thank you again. I really would love to update the edited first chapter sometimes, without awkward time shifts. But I probably will wait till I completely finished the story.**

**PursuitsEterna****l: **_Thank you for your kind words. I'm really picky about stories __because__ of characterization. Hopefully I won't mess up the Inspector ever. _

**Randomtastic7: **_The Javert/Éponine pairing will be romantic, though I will try to be really careful not to be unrealistic. The story will probably have three more chapters. And yes, about the wine: Éponine lied when she said that she wanted to get drunk. I know it's not obvious in the text, but she wanted to smuggle it to her father so they can sell it. The Thénardiers tend to make money of everything; they would have probably sell the wine (which is far more valuable than anything) at a high prize to somebody wealthy. Thank you for reviewing! Your advices help me a lot and I appreciate your help._

**AmZ: **_Éponine does fake her admiration and "love" for the Inspector in order to get the hell out of the Police station. Javert is not dull enough to buy it. I am heading toward a more complex kind of attraction but it will take time and chapters. Your review is very structured and informative. Thank you!_

**And now, to the chapter!**

II. B

His gaze literally stabbed into her head, probably trying to find the lie in her mind. Éponine remained frozen, her face seemingly curious.

In reality, she had a hard time trying to suppress her smirk.

Javert still surveyed her, his hands subconsciously playing with the pen. Finally, he dropped it and stood up.

"You shouldn't play with my patience anymore, Mademoiselle Thénardier. I'm hardly a man who values such non-sense." His voice was perfectly flat as he said these words and walked around the table. Éponine was quite sure that if she didn't act quickly she will be thrown into her cell within five minutes.

She put her hands on her pitifully narrow hips and pouted.

"_Time to play_" she thought, ignoring the Inspector's frown. "Would you really suspect a woman lying about love?"

Javert frown disappeared as he rolled his eyes. Éponine used his permanent mood change and stepped closer. The Inspector's jaw hardened, his eyes darkened with it. He seized her shoulders and shook her.

"What are you playing at, gamine?" his voice was very low, but Éponine knew he was enraged. "Even if you wouldn't be the dirtiest of thieves, you are still a child."

"A child wouldn't think like I think, Monsieur" she had a scornful smile on her parched lips. "Aren't you curious about my mind?"

The Inspector opened his mouth to possibly swear something extremely vulgar, but there was a knock on the door. He immediately let go of her, and barked a loud "Come in!"

A young officer out his head in. He looked at Éponine first, his mouth open.

"What in the Lord's name is it, Bertrand?" said Javert impatiently. Bertrand blushed and paled at the same time. He made a clumsy salute too.

"There is a young man who wishes to speak to you, sir. It's about the Mademoiselle."

"Did he tell his name?"

"Monsieur Pontmercy, sir."

Éponine heart almost burst from joy, then immediately changed to confusion. _Why would Marius bother to help her? _

Javert on the other hand shot him a questioning look that made her blush under the dirt patches.

"Let him in." he ordered quietly.

Marius looked like he ran fast for a long time. His breathing was short and quick as he started to speak in the passionate, intense manner Éponine was so used to and loved so dearly.

"Inspector Javert, I am in a position where I must confess. That girl, "he pointed at Éponine who stared wildly at him. "went for the wine at my expenses. You see, I was in a hurry and couldn't fetch the wine for myself and I asked her to deliver it for me. Unfortunately, "he continued with a small smile. "There must have been a misunderstanding between Monsieur Lachovre and Mademoiselle Thénardier on the matter and the wine shattered."

Éponine tried to look like the story was just as it was told. There were already two lies circulating in the room, and she knew Javert was aware that at least one is false.

"May I ask what is your relationship with this girl, Monsieur Pontmercy?" asked Javert in an almost conversational tone.

Marius paled by the apparent implication, and she hid her face in the arms of her coat.

"We are simple acquaintances, Monsieur. And even if it would be more, it would be none of your concern."

"So why help in such a generous way?" asked Javert sharply. "Clearly it is not for your advantage to save that girl from jail."

"It is not generosity, but simple moral standards to help one another in a time of need." Said Marius vehemently.

Javert snarled then shot a feral smile to Éponine. He greatly reminded her of a wolf.

"Then the Mademoiselle can tell me why she crafted an entirely different story." Éponine finally dared look at Marius who seemed to lose his fervent confidence. "Well?"

There was a silent pause as she straightened herself and stubbornly held the Policeman's gaze.

"Monsieur Pontmercy is telling the truth." She said it aloud and tried to maintain the rigidity on her voice. "I was asked to help him, but I was quite really afraid what my parents would think of me. You know, helping an aristocrat young man. I did not actually think properly when I ran away. The guards came and I… I'm just a poor girl. Nobody would have believed me."

She shot a guilty look to Marius and to the floor. "_I must be really out of my mind to lie all over the place today. Usually I don't have that much problem with it."_

Marius was sort of beaming behind his back, but the Inspector was now pale with rage.

"I see" that is all he could force out. "Bertrand!"

The young officer's face popped in.

"Send in the guards who brought the girl in!"

If Éponine could have sworn every swear words she was aware of at that moment, she would have.

**Please review! **


	4. Second meeting  third part

**Hello old and new Reviewers and Readers! Sorry for the sudden pause, I had some exams and tests to cover and I needed to cram. I received wonderful comments though, and I hope you will enjoy this chapter. **

IIC

The two guards who caught Éponine earlier seemed utterly confused as they walked in. It was possibly the first time they ever served as a witness.

While they stayed statue-like in the door, Éponine's brain was constructing her newest lie while trying to recite a long, elaborate prayer to the Lord. She guessed her chances –which were less than zero- that she will escape were more likely than softening the Inspector's non-existent heart.

"Monsieur Fournier," snapped Javert, his face a troubled frown. "Did you see that girl fetching the wine without hesitation? Did you see anything resembling a theft?"

The senior guard hesitated a second or two, then answered in a tentative tone.

"We saw the girl running away and somebody shouting thief thus we immediately assumed…. Oh Lord in Heaven have mercy." The younger guard started to visibly sweat while the senior bit his lips. Éponine couldn't believe her luck.

Marius gave out a victorious "Ha!" but met Javert's glowing eyes. He seemed to try to condense all the anger in his body, with remarkable success. Only his gaze remained feral as he looked at Éponine.

"Then I have no choice but releasing the Mademoiselle from the Police Station." He walked back at the table, grabbing his pen and a piece of paper. "Without evidence there is not much to do, is it not true?"

He growled humorlessly, which was supposed to count as a dry chuckle in Javert's standards.

She gracefully lifted her head up, avoiding the obvious implication. The Inspector handed her the signed paper which certified she can leave the Station; when she reached for it, Javert looked straight onto her eyes.

"I'm leaving you, Mademoiselle, with a benevolent advice of not to try and _deceive _men who work for the law. You are free to go, "Éponine inhaled sharply. " For now."

He let the papers and her gaze go, then dismissed the guards and turned away from Marius and her.

When they were finally outside of the damned building, and the last ray of the sun smiling at them, Éponine smiled sheepishly at Marius, who seemed to be deep in thoughts.

"You have been so kind to me, Monsieur Marius" Éponine whispered, but the young man seemed completely unaware of it. His gaze was fixed at the horizon, and she never seen him more beautiful. Even so close to the Police Station, she felt more freedom than ever.

"Éponine" He said suddenly. "Do you still have the address of the Lark? I need you to deliver a letter to her."

The dream bubble burst.

She stumbled back having received that immense mental slap. He never had the chance to see her holding back a sob. There was a pause of quiet around them, his heart full of platonic love, hers full with unrequited.

"I shall do it for you."

_Idiot! You idealistic idiot, you! Thinking that he came to the Prison, thinking of you _Éponine became extremely bitter. She had already seen the girl with the angel face and pretty eyes. Sitting and looking out the window in floating dresses with silk and velvet in it.

Marius beamed at her again and handed her the beautifully written envelope. This time, her heart didn't stop for more than a second because of his dazing gaze. She coldly nodded and watched the young man thanking her never endingly then wandering off with a crazy smile on his face. She hoped she never looked like that while talking to him, though she was completely positive she did.

When he was finally gone, she held the letter, tempted to tear it into million pieces. Éponine imagined for a minute that she would never have to watch the blossoming love between beloved Marius and the probably rich, pure girl; and after Marius' heartbreak she can mend it and maybe, only maybe he will realize that he should marry Éponine Thénardier, the girl with dirty face, raggedy clothes and a hoping heart.

"_Putain de merde_!" she screamed to the empty, now darkened street. She took a deep breath and looked at the sky.

Éponine rarely cried, and when she did, it consisted of silent tears replaced by a smile in a second. When she restored herself her eyes slid down to the windows of the Station.

Her heart this time wasn't beating for a whole second.

Inspector Javert was looking at her from the window. She couldn't quite make out his expression, but she instantly recognized the tallness, the broad shoulders, and the dark features.

Éponine slowly put the letter into her pockets, then turned and started to run. It doubtlessly looked cowardly and ridiculous, but she couldn't care less.

She hated the idea of replacing Marius' gaze with Javert's.

**To be continued…**

**Reviews are awesome and bread for writers. **


	5. Third meeting  Part one

**Guys, thank you for your immense support and kind words. The story is rolling forward, the last meeting ahead. :D I had a lot of fun with this chapter. Gavroche is an interesting character to write, and Azelma is really challenging. Hope you will enjoy !**

III.

"Hey 'Ponine!"

Gavroche Thénardier chirpy voice echoed in the narrow street next to Café Séjourne, where Éponine tried to find a way to peek in the fancy place. Usually every Friday night dozens of spoiled, wealthy and adequately haughty aristocrats turned in and out, usually a little bit intoxicated after eleven o'clock, giving a perfect opportunity for her to pickpocket them. Éponine was tiny and thin; her movements light and quick.

A fat and very drunk man just passed her when her brother yelled her name so loudly that even some people still in the bar popped their head out. Éponine shot an angry look at him.

"What is it?" she hissed. "Don't you see I'm working?"

Gavroche grinned cheekily and tried to give a hug, which his sister resisted greatly by stepping back and folding her arms. Finally, he just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm going to find Azelma at Rue de Chévre. She promised she would share some of the cheese she was supposed to steal this morning. Want to come?"

Her stomach growled at the mention and idea of food. She nodded immediately.

"Let's fetch some bread too," Éponine shouted while they started running. "I saw mother giving the last piece of that bread to father yesterday!"

He winked.

It was a wonderful feeling to run through the windy, crowded squares and streets of Paris. Though it was overly crowded, the street lamps poured magnificently soft light to everything. Some beggars sang old chansons at the turn of the Rue de Chévre. That was also when Éponine noticed that Gavroche clashed unto a man with full energy.

It was Montparnasse. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of the siblings.

"May I ask why you are here, dear?" he asked in a false, honeyed voice. He only looked at Éponine with his empty eyes.

She grimaced.

"Well, why are _you _here, 'Parnasse?" she spit back. "Shouldn't you kill somebody in a darker place?"

The vagabond smiled mockingly.

"If you are interested in your sister, she is at the wood counter weeping like a baby. You might want to kiss her nicely so she wouldn't be soooooo frightened." He tilted his head and passed them.

Azelma was indeed standing there shaking with terror, her eyes full of glossy tears. Éponine and Gavroche raced to her, but it only caused her to cry even more.

"Wha' happened?" asked her brother.

"Azelma?" Éponine was careful with her young sister who was very sensitive on matters like failing at theft. "Are you all right?"

"I didn't… couldn't steal the cheese," Gavroche gasped, but Éponine silenced her with a sharp look. "Montparnasse was just watching me and then was a woman who wanted me to drag to Church and a beggar who wanted my hat and I just…

Her sobs gradually transformed into hiccups. Gavroche sat down, huffed; pulled his clasp-knife out of his pocket and started drawing food in the dust. Éponine embraced her sister.

"Stay here," she said. "I'm going to steal that cheese."

Azelma mouth opened and stayed in that motion, but Gavroche jumped up from the ground.

"I'm coming with you!"

"No."

"Éponine… Azelma can come to, so she will do it better next time. Or better, she will actually succeed next time!"

"Hey, you…!"

"NO!"

"Well then, what you gonna do 'bout the filthy cop?"

Éponine froze and paled.

"Which cop?" she asked in a very low voice. Gavroche mimicked the man by frowning and straightening himself.

"Javert, of course," he said in a tone that implied that every man, woman, child and animal should know that name. "The Inspector who we all know and so dearly love. The tall one with ugly eyebrows."

"Why would he be here?" asked Azelma, thunderstruck. Gavroche shrugged his shoulders again.

"I don't know. Just saw him marching like a tin soldier on Rue Saint Michelle last week and yesterday around here. So, will you let me… I mean let us come? "

Éponine started to have cold sweat all over her forehead. Should she keep quiet about the Javert incident and risk the possible confrontation with the Inspector; or should she let her father beat Azelma for doing nothing fruitful today? The first sounded foolish; the second sounded heartless.

She chose the first.

"Let's go."

They crossed the street, where there was a sharp right turn, the Boulangerie – the shop which sold extremely expensive bread and patisseries- and the backdoor of the house of Julenes'; the couple who had great stocks of cheese in their basement.

There were absolutely no street lamps at this area, and the night was starting to become colder and menacing. All three of the Thénardier children were shivering in their rags, and Azelma almost screamed when a rat ran out from the dark. Éponine shushed her, and made them station at the right and left of the corners.

She had the option to climb up to the window and waste time and energy, or break the window of the basement, which was a loud risk to take. She decided she will climb, and searched for an ideal brick or stone that stood out from the wall. There were some weeds growing and completely covering the wall, looking like huge snakes in the dark. Éponine had a surprisingly easy task to the wall –which was not to tall- and could reach for the hole that was in the window from probably the pre-ancient times. She found the opening in the inside and entered the house.

The house was silent and darker than the streets outside. She didn't here movements, so she guessed the Julenes have gone to sleep. She was quick as a lightning, creeping down the stairs until she saw the silhouettes of stone sized cheeses. She grabbed one smaller and one bigger pieces; one to eat, one as an evidence.

She smiled to herself.

Then Gavroche knocked on the window of the cellar. And Azelma screamed her high-pitched, terrible scream. Éponine's head for a second was dizzy from the sudden shock and adrenaline doze. Then she fully realized their position and stormed up the stairs, up to the window, not caring that there was a candlelight lit somewhere in the house and a woman shriek boomed in the neighboring room.

When she looked down from the window, Azelma was gone but Gavroche stood at the wall, waiting for her. Éponine didn't have to hear the voice of her brother to know what happened.

"Javert." He mouthed. She started to climb down rapidly, her feet exploring the weeds once again.

"Run away" she whispered hoarsely. Gavroche didn't move. "Where is Azelma?"

"I sent her to scream at the center of Rue Chévre. Javert is heading there."

"Or instantly knew you wished to play a dull game with me." Said a deep voice sarcastically from their right.

"RUN!" screamed Éponine.

Gavroche sprinted at the opposite direction and she let herself go, resulting in clashing to the pavement with a thunderous BOOM. When she stood up, two hands already clutched her arms, gripping them with an unnatural force.

When she finally had the courage to look up, her greatest fears were confirmed. Inspector Javert smugly satisfied face was close to hers, and the man who she didn't saw for a month now caught her red-handed.

***dramatic music* Ouch, Éponine. Almost victorious, but not quite. Also, we all know Javert loves dramatic entrances at random dramatic times. He is the man for that. Any dramatic reviews? ;) **


	6. Third meeting Part two

**Dear reviewers and subscribers. I am very sorry that I am so late with this chapter, I don't really have an excuse, but my laziness and detachment from the Miserables fandom (ducks head down). BUT alas, I re-read several Hugo book in the Spring Break and that was the ultimate synergist to continue and finish this story. I still love and find Inspector Javert one of the most complex character ever written in Literature. And Éponine: young and tragic, though extremely apt. **

**No more talking! The story continues where the suspenseful cliffhanger left the readers flabbergasted XD Reviews and critics are greatly welcomed. Again, thank you for the patience and the amazing feedbacks. Enjoy the chapter.**

III/B

"Let me go" It was an order which she screamed with a stone-hard voice.

Éponine didn't beg. She was much braver in the dark since she couldn't quite make out the Inspector's probably distorted yet extremely arrogant face.

Then she experienced the most terrible thing. Inspector Javert -THE Inspector- laughed.

His barking, silent laughter echoed back from the ancient stones of the backway alley. The whole of his denture became visible; and with chest and shoulders shaking from the repressed amusement his eyes turned even darker.

He positively looked more alarming. Éponine would have stepped back or flinch away if not for the damned cop's vice grip.

Javert finally finished howling. He let her go with his left hand only to reach for his shackbolds* on his side. She started to kick and swore loudly.

"Watch your mouth, wretch!" the man snarled. Éponine only became more furious -"_I cannot go to jail, not now; not ever"._

"I am going to bite you." She warned him. It was his choice to listen or not.

Javert rolled his eyes, but when he tried to adjust the handcuffs on the young girl's wrist, his hand indeed met with her teeth.

"Did you think I was fooling around?" Éponine laughed mirthlessly as he watched the Inspector drawing back his hands swiftly. Nevertheless, he quickly recollected himself.

"I thought you were wiser than the rest of your strenuous family."

She felt like receiving an enormous slap. Éponine hated only one thing more than to be branded a Thénardier; and that was truly being one. She felt herself like some naughty child caught eating forbidden, sweet cakes; only she was being generalized as an already damned criminal.

It was a hideous, sickening feeling that made her want to throw up every courage she was left with.

"I am..." she started; her voice weak and close to breaking. How come this man could tear every single space left in her soul?

Javert held his free hand up, cutting her voice, and hope off.

"I know your name, Mademoiselle. Ad for your information: I bite harder than you."

Éponine had no doubts about that.

Still, it made no difference. Adrenaline and shame pumped in her veins: a lethal dose of aggression and the desire (_the need_) to crush something or at least make an attempt to.

She was not born a fighter, but the years spent on the streets and with its habitants made her one.

Her first try was kicking his leg, but he was quick to jump to her other side. He then clasped and gripped her arms so forcefully that tears and bruises were sure to appear. Her back collided with the wall in an overwhelming way, and she panted like she had ran miles all day. His breath, on the other hand, was not even louder.

"Will you obey now, girl?" his hand dug into her arms painfully, but she refused to even hiss. His breath was hot on her face when he cotinued. "It will be better for you, believe me or not."

_Bastard._

In their present situation was that Éponine could see every little detail on his face in an extreme magnification. He was not handsome at all, but all hard-edges and sharp-features. He was probably in his mid-forties now, his hair still dark with silver mixing in it. Since he almost always frowned, there was a clear line between his eyes and the corner of his mouth; making his overall complexion autumn-bitter and winter-cold.

The worst thing, however, that the described bastard smelled heavenly: all clean and crisp. The other quite distracting and confusing fact that Éponine -at that holy moment, being a youthly girl all pressed to a wall and a warm body- felt strangely attracted to this all masculine, all towering man.

"Is there no mercy in you?" she didn't recognize her voice at first; it was soft-spoken, murmuring.

"Not for you."

The magic shattered around her and she spit right into the Inspector's all clean and crisp face.

**Aaaaaaaaaand cliffhanger. If you still bear with me; leave a note or a review. :) **


End file.
